The Beauty of the Beast
by KatSin
Summary: Hinata finds Gaara in the Konoha hospital after the upset of the Chuunin exams. Her curiosity becomes fascination, and when he wakes, the Intrigue and Fascination is reflected in his own sky blue orbs. What will be the fate of the pair?
1. Prologue

**The Beauty of the Beast**

**Warning: **Rated M/MA for mature content.

_Definite and common:_ Foul Language, Rude Gestures, and Citrus will be present.

_Likely:_ Violence, Blood, Death

_Possible: _Torture, Rape, Self Destruction/Mutilation.

If you take issue with any of the above, then don't read this. If you are intrigued, read on.

**A/N**: The characters and original storyline used in this story are owned by _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Prologue**

This is my first fanfic, and I've been mulling it around in my head. I've decided to just go for it and see what I put in as I go.

This story was not designed to reflect the outcome of the anime or manga. Consider it an alternate universe, and thus, I claim poetic license regarding the inconsistencies with typical character behavior and deviation from the plotline.

I will be using milestones from the manga/anime, because I like them and I feel like it. I dont claim ownership of the names, places, or original jutsu, but I do claim ownership of this particular plotline, and of any and all deviations from their original templates.

Now, for the plot outline.

I'm beginning this story after Naruto and Gaara battle following the interruption of the Chuunin exams. (This is where the story will deviate)

Gaara is in a state of semi-consciousness after the battle, and the trip is too long for his siblings to carry him alone, and they are unwilling to risk that Shukaku re-awaken and find them the only nearby victims. (Shukaku will be a separate entity at times in the story, more quirkily and at times charmingly human than monstrous, no surprise there)

Given his recent betrayal of the leaf and his insane levels of power, he is in an isolated area of the Konoha hospital, as far from the others as is possible. Not even his siblings seem to hang around for long after checking in now and again.

Hinata, still healing from her battle with Neji, is barred from hard training until her chakra system and internal organs have returned to normal, giving her free time that she would rather not spend at home, subjected to her father and cousin. As such, she spends her time at the hospital, checking on her friends, helping the nurses, generally making herself feel at least a little bit useful.

As is inevitable, she finds herself peeking into Gaara's room, feeling sorry for him in this sorry state. Spending time tending to his room and his wounds, she finds that she likes the solitude that he is given, and her actions go unnoticed for a short while. Once discovered, she is scolded and warned not to be near that monster.

She chooses to ignore the warning, and eventually, the nurses give up, forcing the promise from her that she will leave the room immediately if and when he stirs, and call it to their attention.

The two will find their true selves in the eyes of the other, and the pair will form a relationship that shocks the village to its core, as will the transformation that each member finds themselves undergoing.

Will the two be ripped apart before they can find themselves? Or will they find comfort in one another's arms. Find out as the story unfolds…

**The Beauty of the Beast**

* * *

Coming soon; Chapter 1: Konoha Rebuilds, The Beast Sleeps


	2. 1 Konoha Rebuilds, the Beast Sleeps

**1. Konoha Rebuilds, the Beast Sleeps**

**A/N**: The characters and original storyline used in this story are owned by _Masashi Kishimoto_

Gaara lay in a darkened room of the Konoha hospital, the surrounding area silent save for his slow breathing and the occasional beeps of the equipment around him. His conscious mind lay just below the surface, his body in a constant state of semi-consciousness.

After the battle with Naruto, Gaara had lay in the dirt just feet from him, both bleeding and exhausted. Rather than force the long trip back to Sunagakure on the Sand Siblings, Konoha had bestowed mercy on the children, admitting Gaara to the hospital, made possible and safer by Kakashi, who formed many elaborate seals on Gaara to keep Shukaku from rising while his host slept.

Given his recent betrayal of the leaf and his insane levels of power, it comes as no surprise that he is in an isolated area of the Konoha hospital, as far from the others as is possible. Nor is it surprising that neither Kankuro nor Temari—his cowardly siblings—stay longer than is absolutely necessary and avoid the hospital—and their brother—as much as possible.

And so Gaara lay alone in a darkened room void of family or friends, a sight that would likely please the boy, his hatred both his greatest strength and weakness.

Outside the hospital, Konoha rebuilds, and as the weeks pass, all traces of the attack are erased, though not forgotten.

----------

Hinata was unable to aid in the larger parts of Konoha's recovery, as she was still recovering herself from her battle with Neji, her chakra system and internal organs having been nearly shredded in the fight. If not for Kabuto's work to heal her heart, she might not have survived at all, and she still wondered why he went to the trouble.

Unable to train, and unwilling to suffer her father and cousin, she kept herself busy, usually found around the hospital. Today was no different. She wandered the halls almost aimlessly, looking for something, anything, to keep her from having to go home.

'_Until Kurenai Sensei says that I can train again, I have to make myself useful…'_

She sighed; most of her friends had already finished healing and gone home.

'_Oh well…'_

She wasn't in the mood to visit with anyone anyway.

Hinata wandered the halls unnoticed; her presence had become so commonplace by then that the nurses and healers had pretty much accepted her as part of the scenery in, one way or another. She watched her feet as she walked, her sandals silent on the polished tile floor, having had years of practice at being invisible and going unnoticed.

----------

Down in his isolated room, Gaara slept, the steady beeping of the monitors altering slightly, having picked up the approach of strange chakra even in his sorry state. Something about it seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

----------

Hinata looked up to find herself in an entirely unfamiliar area, having deviated from her usual track around the hospital's main lobby. She looked around tentatively, her quiet voice going unheard as she murmured, activating her Byakugan. Her lavender gaze swept the ominously quiet hall, chakra enhanced sight peering through the walls and into the rooms, more curious than suspicious at this point.

She found that most of the rooms were empty with a pang of something almost akin to disappointment. She strolled along down the hall, her sharp gaze resting on the bed of the darkened room at the end of the hall.

'_There…' _

She deactivated the Doujutsu of her clan, having already sworn to Kurenai-sensei—and her teammates—that she wouldn't overexert herself or her chakra while she was still healing. Her lips curled into a tiny smile at the thought of how her sensei and her teammates looked out for her. They were the only people in the village who didn't look at her like she was a disgrace. They were the only ones who ever looked at her at all. Well, she couldn't be sure Shino had ever looks **at** her, but she believed that he did.

'_No… Naruto doesn't think I'm a disgrace…' _

Her cheek's flushed at the thought of her own personal idol, her inspiration, and her gaze fell to the floor. Nearly metallic lavender orbs closed as she attempts to push the blush from her face. She glanced up, looking around again as the sound of approaching footsteps met her ears.

Afraid that the nurses would shoo her out of the hospital she panicked, sliding one of the doors open and darting inside before she could be discovered, not realizing that she had chosen the only occupied room in the hall.

At the sounds of beeping behind her she winced, silently berating herself for scaring the poor patient. She mustered a small smile and turned away from the door, her smile fading as a shocked gasp choked past her throat and between slightly parted lips.

'_Oh my… It's… that boy… Gaara… from Suna… I heard he was in the hospital somewhere…'_

She observed Gaara from the door, her lavender gaze drinking in the sight of him. The bandages around his head only made his shaggy blood-red mane more noticeable, and she tilted her head, stepping forward hesitantly. The outside world forgotten, she observed the sleeping boy for what seemed like hours, her hands clasped before her, her steps silent as she shuffled nearer with each moment that passed.

She studied the state of his bandages; they seemed to have been wrapped in a hurry, as if the healer had been eager to be away from this particular patient. As sad as it was, the Hyuuga princess was less than surprised. She'd personally witnessed some of his performance at the Chuunin exams; she knew he was one to be feared.

Hinata glanced to the gourd that sat against the nearby wall and stepped away slightly, the side of her foot brushing against a comfortable visitor's chair. Given the state of the room, she was surprised that it was still even there. It didn't look as though anyone had used it since Gaara had been brought in.

She worried her lower lip as she glanced back and forth between the chair and the bed, debating on what to do. After a moment she nodded, her mind made up. She sat quietly, tentatively, her guard up; every muscle in her was tensed to bolt like a frightened hare. Even in sleep, and perhaps especially then, Gaara could be very dangerous; she didn't need to activate her Byakugan to know that much.

The machines beeped and his breathing shifted slightly, the sounds of both returning to normal after a moment, and the two children were enveloped in a semi-comfortable silence. Every now and again she heard voices and footsteps approaching, but they passed by as quickly as they came. Never once did anyone look in on the sleeping boy. She began to wonder if Gaara had received any medical attention recently. He might be a frightfully dangerous person, but he was still hurt, and still a child.

She stood and stepped to the bedside, leaning down to observe his bandages and bedding.

'_Fairly new, but not as new as the others receive daily…'_

As her gaze traveled up to his face she nibbled her lower lip again, lavender eyes intently watching his peaceful countenance, his eyes rimmed with the black of the Tanuki demon that was sealed within him.

In that moment she felt an overwhelming desire to comfort him, realizing what pain the poor boy must have suffered. She knew what it is like to be considered a weakling and a disgrace by her own flesh and blood; she knew that it was like to know nothing of love, but she could only imagine what it would feel like to be treated like a monster. She remembered what the adults had used to say about Naruto-kun, the looks they used to give him, and she remembered how lonely and sad he had been as a child.

'It's not fair… you didn't ask to live the life you do… you didn't ask to be born into the world with a demon inside you… maybe… maybe if you'd been born here… you would know what it's like to have friends and people that aren't afraid of you… you might know how it feels to be loved…"

Never once did Hinata mention—or even think—how his life would be without the Tanuki in him at all. She considered it to be a part of him and his strength, and, at any rate, she didn't consider the Tanuki to be the real evil in Gaara's life. She didn't know how much this boy and Naruto really did have in common; it never would have occurred to her. Still, somehow she sympathized with the boy who everyone feared.

A soft, slender hand reached out, the pads of her fingers hovering just above his face, fingers outstretched. She paused there, more out of shyness than fear. She didn't even notice that the sand on the floor was rippling with agitation. After all, Gaara didn't know if this was yet another assassin trying to kill him, nor did he know if his sand would be able to protect him in his sealed state.

'_This boy… he is only a child, he's just like Naruto-kun… mistreated by his own village… by his own family…like me…'_

She was torn from her thoughts when she heard voices stop outside the door. She silently cursed herself for not having paid more attention and listened, eagerly hoping for them to leave; she didn't dare even move a muscle.

After a moment she recognized the voices of Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's older siblings and teammates.

'_Oh no!'_

She looked to the sleeping boy again, the one that many of her village had called a monster, and summoned an encouraging smile in spite of the fact that there was no way for the boy to see it.

"I'll come back soon Gaara-kun…"

She added the endearment without thinking and was startled half out of her skin when his monitor beeped outside of its rhythm. She darted for the window, leaping out just as the door opened and his siblings entered the sleeping Gaara's chamber.

She panted on the landing and clutched at her chest, her heart racing. She sat just outside Gaara's window, afraid to move lest she make noise and alert the Sand Shinobi to her presence.

----------

Temari walks to her youngest brother's side, her ever present smirk faltering.

"Hey, you awake yet?"

Kankuro, ever the haughty fool when his brother was incapacitated, asked loudly from Gaara's other side. He reached out to tap Gaara's bandaged forehead, his hand smacked away at the last moment.

"Stop that. brother…"

Temari scowled, a warning in her cool gaze.

"You know better than any what happens when you annoy Gaara… We must be especially wary now that he's injured."

Kankuro scoffed but made no effort to touch the sleeping boy again.

"Well someone has to wake him up; we have to get home…"

The young man griped as he crossed his arms, failing to bat away the unnatural worry that plagues him.

"Will he be alright Temari?"

The blonde glanced out the window, a heavy sigh laced within her voice.

"They say that he should wake any day now… He was healed enough to travel quite some time ago… They just can't wake him…"

"Figures…"

Kankuro muttered to himself, not at all happy to be stuck in Konoha. He didn't trust the villagers to tolerate their presence much longer. After a moment he murmured the question that had been bothering him for weeks.

"What are we going to do about father?"

The question only served to remind them both that Sunagakure would be in need of a new Kazekage. The Konoha had already chosen their Fifth Hokage, and were actively searching for the Legendary Sannin Tsunade. He had no desire to be here when they she took the seat of power, nor did he want to be stuck working out the diplomacy between the villages.

"The elders will serve Sunagakure in our stead, until a suitable choice for Kazekage is made."

She gave him the diplomatic answer, not wanting to be stuck with the job any more than her brother.

Both sighed in disappointment and Temari stood from the chair, picking up her fan as Kankuro lifted his puppet onto to his back, both turning to the door without bidding their brother goodbye.

----------

Hinata inched toward the window, climbing back inside once she heard the door's latch click. She glanced around the sparse room and smiled again, her mind bustling with ideas on how to cheer up the desolate room. Not even such a broody young boy as Gaara deserves to be kept in empty darkness, and she made it her mission to help him in any way she could. She bowed to Gaara's sleeping form, her bangs shading her eyes.

"I will return tomorrow… Gaara-kun"

She turned to the door, activating her Byakugan as her fingers touched the door's handle.

'_Good… Empty'_

She slipped out into the hall, slowly making her way to the lobby. She moved quickly and was not stopped; no one had noticed her absence any more than they did her presence. She smiled to her feet as she left the hospital, raising a hand to shade violet orbs as she looked to the setting sun.

"Ashita…"

She murmured softly to herself, steeling her resolve to help the boy that had never learned to love. She strolled down the busy streets of Konoha, her mind on the sleeping boy as she headed for home.

**Chapter 2 Preview**

Hinata visits the sleeping beast again!

Will her visits go unnoticed, or will she be discovered?

Will Gaara awaken?

Find out next time!

**Chapter 2: Welcome to my Solitude, Gaara Dreams!**

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

A/N

Halfway through writing chapter 5 (I'm **almost** done with it, I promise!) I realized that I was writing this in present tense and it sounded weird, as I have shifted to past tense in my other writing works. So, I'm going to go through these chapters, editing and changing tenses. If I miss anything, let me know!

Translations:

**Ashita**: Tomorrow


	3. 2 Welcome to my Solitude, Gaara Dreams

**2. Welcome to my Solitude, Gaara Dreams**

**A/N**: The characters and original storyline used in this story are owned by _Masashi Kishimoto_

Hinata rose early the next morning, just as she does every morning. Once her normal routine was complete dealt with, she put together a pack, preparing to set out on her self-imposed mission.

She observed her reflection in the basin of cool water as she washed her face, violet orbs shimmering in the waters surface. She thought of her eyes, comparing them to those of her other clan members.

'_All the eyes of the Hyuuga clan are pure white, almost silver… Hanabi and Outousan have white eyes… Neji's are the only eyes that are even close to mine, but they are still not nearly as tinged… Why are mine like this?'_

She felt a twinge of sadness as she met her own gaze, almost completely deflating. The purple tint to her orbs was just another example of how she's not a **true** Hyuuga, that the blood in her veins is weak and that she is a disgrace.

'_No wonder…'_

_S_he stopped herself abruptly, physically jerking away from the water.

'_No! I am not that weak little girl anymore. I will become strong, and I will be acknowledged by my clan…' _

She set her jaw with determination, worry shimmering just behind the mask she wore. Still, she pushed the fear away and stood, putting her pack on before stalking out of the house, glad that no one else seemed to be awake as the sun slowly rose. She snuck across the main house courtyard, hand gently pressed against the wooden posts that mark the property of the Hyuuga clan.

"A bit early to be running around with such a large pack, isn't it Hinata?"

Neji observed his younger cousin, his gaze as steady and cold as any Hyuuga's, a well practiced trait. He didn't need the Hyuuga eyes to see the fear wash over his cousin, and he felt just the slightest bit bad about it. Since the Chuunin exams, he had become marginally closer with his uncle, whereas he continued to treat his own daughter and heir with little more than basic civility, and that was at best.

Hinata jumped nearly out of her skin, her eyes going wide as she put more distance between them. She didn't believe he would **actually** strike her, but had been wary of her cousin since the Chuunin exams, more so than she had been before.

"Gomen Neji-san… I did not mean to wake anyone…"

She glanced around, worrying her lower lip, not willing—or perhaps not able—to meet her cousin's cool gaze.

He glanced about the courtyard himself, his white gaze sweeping once and then back to Hinata.

"You woke no one Hinata, I have been here for some time now…"

He was unsure why he had chosen to reassure her, but something always nagged at the back of his mind when she was around. It occurred to him that it was probably some remnant of the little boy he used to be, when he thought that Hinata was pretty and was proud of his duty to protect the little princess. That was many years ago, back when his father was still alive. Whatever the reason, he did not bother to question it.

He knew that she received no more privilege or respect than a member of the side branch, and perhaps that is why he's taken to giving her that small measure of encouragement that seemed to give her ample strength. He could see something about her beyond the Hyuuga bloodline, something that could very well prove stronger than the great Hyuuga clan itself. Only time would tell, and he was eager to watch the mystery unfold, his genius always fascinated by such things.

"Hinata…"

He drew her gaze to his, her hesitance palpable.

"Your father will be coming out to join me soon… you should go before he sees you…"

He turned without another word, walking towards the main house, the rising sun making his ebony mane shine as he moved in a way that almost made Hinata want to grow her hair out. He'd given her the dismissal she was waiting for, and she took the opportunity gratefully. When he casually turned his head and glanced back, she was gone.

He smiled slightly, shaking his head before sitting on the steps to await Hiashi-sama and their morning training.

----------

Hinata set about her usual daily routine, strolling to the training field to check on her team. She greeted Kurenai-sensei first, noticing the impressive progress her teammates were making as they trained. Both boys had stopped their training to greet her, the attention making the Hyuuga blush. Kiba ran up with Akamaru trotting along closely behind, both panting, the sheen of sweat clearly visible on the dog-nin's brow. Shino had merely put his hands in his pockets and strolled over, looking as composed as an Aburame always does, having yet to break a sweat. She doubted he would, at least not until the boys set about their usual spar.

When asked about the pack she wore, Hinata simply said she was training her endurance. Kurenai arched a brow only long enough to eye the Hyuuga and draw out a promise not to work too hard. The crimson-eyes Yuuhi smiled easily when she received Hinata's affirmative nod.

By the time the sun had passed its midway point in the sky, Hinata had done her rounds, visiting the few people still in the hospital, and was on her way back to Gaara-kun's room. She managed to sneak back to the empty hall with the help of her Byakugan, and was sliding the door closed to Gaara's room within a few minutes of starting out.

She smiled to the sleeping boy, nodding a hello as she tentatively made her way to the chair, setting her pack at her feet. She opened the pack, not reacting to the shift of chakra in the room and the irregular beep of the heart monitor. She slid her hand into the pack, pulling out a small glass vase, filling it with water from her bottle and setting it on the stand beside the bed. She set the water aside and reached back into her back, pulling a small parcel out; the scent of wildflowers filled the room as she opened it.

She studied the assortment of flowers, picking and choosing what to put in the vase. _(__**A/N:**__ this will take a while)_

The almond blossoms had no stems so she was forced to leave them out, but she smelled the small blossoms anyway, her smile growing as she set them down on the stand for the moment. She set the small sprig of allspice with the almond, the leafy stem bringing color to the stand on which she'd set it. Moments later she's placed the sweet alyssum on the pile, the flowers not right for the vase just yet.

She pulled out a sprig of apricot blossoms, the small stick of a branch covered in the flowers. She bit the inside of her cheek, placing it in the pile of flowers not right for the vase, wanting it to be perfect. She didn't particularly mind if Gaara didn't like it; she doubted he wouldn't care no matter how perfect the arrangement was, but making the effort made her feel good.

Finally she picked her way to some gorgeous aster, the daisy-like flowers brightly colored with purples and blues. She smiled, picking the best ones and slipping them into the vase. Next she picked to most gorgeous of the blue bells, and in they went as well. Then she added some red and white camellias to the vase, and she wondered if it would be large enough for everything. Before she risked stuffing the vase, she pulled out a larger one, having prepared for such a possibility, setting the flowers in without adding water so as not to waste it.

In the center of the parcel of flowers she found her prize, a blood-red carnation that she had found purely by luck. She smiled and tucked it into the vase, altering the arrangement every now and then to keep everything evened out.

She picked up the brightly colored convolvulus, slipping the stem inside the vase after taking in the scent. She found the cornflower shortly after, adding it to the arrangement. She also added a few crocuses and a crown imperial lily, a strange, upside-down looking flower. She slipped in a few lovely daffodils and daisies, setting the dandelion on the stand where he could reach it when he woke.

She tossed in a few bunches of forget-me-nots, taking in the scent of a gardenia before placing it in as well. She added white and purple heather, a stem or two of larkspur, as well as pink lilac. She slid in a calla lily and a lily-of-the-valley, taking in the gorgeous mixing of scents so far. She added a sprig of oleander, mindful of its poisonous nature when touching it. She thought he might get a kick out of that, such a dangerous person having a flower that kills.

She added a lovely orchid and some periwinkle, smiling at the funny sounding name. She put quite a bit of phlox into the vase, as well as multiple roses of different colors. She sniffed some of the statice and added it to the arrangement, adding a sprig of tuberose to boot, liking the arrangement so far. She slipped in some lovely tulips and violet, adding a brightly colored bit of viscaria, finishing with some wonderful zinnia.

She placed a bunch of yarrow in a small parcel along with more phlox, putting in the almond blossoms, allspice, and sweet alyssum from earlier. She took the flowers from the larger vase, filling it with water before placing the arrangement back inside and moving it to a better spot on the nightstand.

She stood, looking at the parcel in her hand, a simple drawstring bag of black velvet, one she typically used to collect and hold drying herbs for her ointments. She looked to the sleeping Gaara, afraid to disturb his slumber. After a moment, she gingerly placed it over his heart, right where the scent could calm him and hopefully give him good dreams.

She jumped back and nearly shrieked when his hand suddenly shot to his chest, but his hand simply brushed hers before resting atop the velvet bag, covering it from sight, though that wasn't intentional. If Gaara were able to wake, his eyes would have widened in surprise. Then again, if he were conscious, he wouldn't have let the offensive thing near him. But he wasn't conscious. He was trapped, fully aware and trapped in a body that wouldn't obey him, though he could tell by now that the sand still would.

Hinata let out a breath after a few long moments, her heart pounding in her chest. She busied herself putting away the rest of the flowers, slightly embarrassed by her fear. She looked to the arrangement every few moments, afraid that he wouldn't like it, embarrassed at its size. She probably looked like a foolish admirer, bringing him flowers. But despite the size and randomness of the arrangement, it looked lovely and the smell was heavenly.

----------

Once the room was, more or less, back to normal, she sat back in the chair, letting the silence consume her. She kept her senses alert, darting out the window when she felt the approach of the two elder sand siblings.

She cursed when she slid out the window. Her pack! She'd left it by the chair, like a fool. As if reading her mind, sand slid from Gaara's gourd, pooling around her pack before rising to the air, lifting the pack and carrying it to the window. She grabbed it, her wonder at the sand's behavior met by her fear that it would give her away to the elder pair of the Sand Shinobi trio. Ironic, that someone so meek would be able to sit by Gaara—who was so often called a murderer and a monster—at his bedside, but was terrified of his normal—well, relatively normal—siblings.

Despite her fear, the sand simply slithered in the air back to the floor around his bed, settling around the sleeping Jinchuurikijust as the door opened and his siblings strolled inside.

----------

Temari was the one to open the door, the scent of wildflowers instantly assaulting her senses, earning a choking cough from Kankuro behind her.

"Hmm… interesting…"

The female of the trio mused aloud, glancing to the vase of flowers, then the dandelion that sits on the nightstand. The parcel beneath his hand seems to go unnoticed. Kankuro furrowed his brow in confusion at the sight of the flowers.

"So what, is he just faking sleep to be lazy now? Does he want to stay here to fool around with his girlfriend while we bust our asses trying not to get killed by angry villagers?"

His tone gave mock annoyance, attempting the rouse the boy before him. Temari rolled her eyes, giving her painted brother a halfhearted glare.

"Your brilliance astounds me Kankuro… What makes you think he could make a **friend**—let alone a _**girlfriend**_—while being **awake**?"

Her tone was harsh but not unwarranted. Her youngest brother had been vicious and cruel to everyone—including them—since he was a toddler; the thought of friends was simply ridiculous to him. Kankuro had the decency to look embarrassed at his oversight and glanced to the vase.

"What should we do with it then?"

Temari passed by the chair and reached for the vase on the stand, a whip of sand springing up from the stand's littered surface to smack at her hand.

"Tch… It seems that we do nothing. He likes it…"

She arched a brow, intrigued by the action of her brother's sand. Hinata was just as surprised as the elder sibling. Her pale cheeks pinked with something akin to satisfaction.

'_He… likes it?'_

The two left shortly after and Hinata crept back through the window as she had the day before, sitting back into the chair and watching the young man sleep, allowing her thoughts to consume her.

----------

The day ended as it had the day before, with her sneaking home as the sun set, this time pondering whether or not he could communicate with her, or if he was even in control of the sand.

----------

The routine continued for a week, and each day she would arrive earlier and leave later, eventually sneaking in long after Neji and Outousan had finished training for the day.

She started experimenting with the sand after the first couple days, drawing doodles on the stands sandy surface. It was hesitant to respond and not always friendly, but it eventually relented. She soon found herself playing games with the sand, simple rounds of tic-tac-toe and children's games that passed the time. Gaara never seemed to react personally, but his sand certainly did, forming grumpy faces and curses when beaten, silently gloating when victorious.

Hinata knew that somehow Gaara was controlling the sand, but she wasn't afraid. Even when tendrils of sand reached out to thwack her hand when she tried to cheat—even she isn't beyond trying to get a bit of an advantage from time to time—she didn't react with the fear that she probably should have.

----------

Gaara lay still in his bed day in and out. The sand swirled and reacted to his will; it would no doubt defend him should he be attacked, and he was able to form his Daisan no Me to see, but he was still unable to fully break from his unconscious state.

When that Girl showed up the first time, he'd been drifting in the inky black abyss of nothingness, his rest interrupted by the sound of the door closing. His body had refused to respond, refused to wake, but still, he tried. Something gave him pause, the softness of her breathing, the quiet way she moved; he could feel the soft gentleness to her, and he knew that this female—he could actually smell that she was a female—was not there to kill him.

The sand that littered the floor around his bed had shifted slightly, and suddenly he could see her clearly. He tried to move, but he was still trapped, unable to wake. He satisfied himself with being able to see and hear her, silently thankful to have some form of entertainment that didn't involve his cowardly brother and sister.

He hadn't believed her when she said that she'd return. He'd seen the look of fear on her face when she recognized him. But, for some reason, she did.

He'd never been one for flowery things, having been raised in the desert had prevented that easily enough. But it was a sweet gesture, and the scent **was** calming, so he tolerated the presence of those **things**. He'd been shocked when she'd placed the parcel of flowers over his heart, his Daisan no Me, which was under the bed, only able to see so much. It intrigued him that she was brave enough to touch him and confused that his sand had not leapt to block her way. Apparently, Shukaku liked the girl as well, as he did not hinder her advance.

Gaara was more shocked than she was when his arm responded to her touch. He'd wanted to clutch the parcel and throw it at her, and Shukaku had murmured something about holding hands, but the shock of being able to move had stilled him, putting his actions somewhere in the middle as his hand brushed hers and his hand placed itself over the velvet bag. Most shocking of all, perhaps, was that he actually felt badly for scaring the girl so much. He didn't try to move again. After she left, he tried over and over to repeat the movement. He was unable to do as much as twitch again. He was still trapped, and made a mental note to slaughter that silver-haired jounin for locking him up inside his own body.

The girl had darted to the window again, having apparently felt Temari and Kankuro coming, albeit a few moments after him. He felt her apprehension, his Daisan no Me noticing that her pack was still on the floor by his bed. Apparently, she was afraid of Temari and Kankuro, understandable, given their lineage, but they were not nearly as frightening as he could be. He would have smirked at the irony if he had been able to move his lips.

He wondered at why she wasn't afraid of him, deciding on a whim to help the girl; she didn't seem like she'd be a match for his siblings if they challenged her, and if there was going to be killing, he was going to be the one doing it. Plus, he didn't want to know what their reaction to her would be. The flowers would be bad enough.

He'd wanted to smack Temari for her comment, but he wasn't interested in lashing out at her insults, particularly when he wasn't entire sure he could defend himself. When his sister had reached for the floral arrangement, he'd lashed at her then, without thinking, and his sand acted immediately. Luckily, they hadn't responded other than to leave, apparently taking it for progress.

The infamous Gaara of the Desert warmed up to the girl, albeit slowly. All through her murmured tales of her wonderful teammates and their adventures he listened patiently. Still, despite the soft smile that pulled at her mouth when she spoke of a memory that would have meant nothing to him, he saw in her the sadness and loneliness that he had felt as a young boy. Given the fact that she never spoke of a family, if she had one, it was easy to tell the source of her unhappiness.

As thanks for her kindness and a cure for his boredom, he used his sand to interact with her, forming words in sand, using the sand to make sculptures of the expression that he wished to be making, which was usually one of anger and annoyance, and at best just a grumpier version of his actual expression. Strangely enough, he found that he rather liked how she looked when she smiled and laughed.

When she left at night, he slipped into a deeper sleep, and for the first times in his life, he dreamed. They started few and far between, not to mention scatter-brained and hard to follow. Eventually, they became more understandable and the insomniac let himself dream the dreams that his mind saw fit to show him; some were of the past, others of the girl that would be visiting him the next day.

A part of him knew it was foolish to grow even this small attachment to the girl, but he did so regardless, not quite sure why. It didn't help that the infernal Tanuki Bijuu was egging him on, saying that it was about time he take a mate. The one-tailed bastard never did like to make the arrangement between them convenient, or even remotely tolerable for that matter.

----------

Halfway through Hinata's second week of visiting Gaara, the new Hokage, who had finally been found and convinced to take the position, walked in to find Hinata in the chair, having dozed off. Seeing the fifth with his Daisan no Me, Gaara dropped his control of the sand, which had been nudging the fresh flowers in his vase around. It dropped to the tabletop immediately, but Tsunade still saw it. The Fifth grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her from the room, making the young girl yelp as she was brought so rudely from her dream.

----------

Gaara had actually had to force himself to resist the urge to lash at the woman who grabbed at his visitor so violently. He knew it would not do to seem threatening, but Shukaku had not been easy to restrain. When the demon was finally back at rest, he couldn't help but feel almost sad. After all, the woman was likely just trying to protect the girl from the monster in his bed.

----------

"What are you doing in that room?!"

Tsunade hissed at the girl, her eyes narrowed. Her brow furrowed when Hinata's lavender tinted orbs look back at her, wide with fear, and the Godaime Hokage took pause.

"A Hyuuga?"

She looked to Shizune, releasing Hinata in the process.

"What's going on here?"

Shizune blanched and looks around for help.

"I don't know Hokage-sama; I wasn't informed of there being any visitors for the Sand Shinobi…"

She glanced to a clipboard.

"She hasn't been given permission to be here."

Even more confused, Tsunade looked to the genin girl before her.

"Who are you?"

Hinata bowed to the woman before her, her words hurried as her fear became clear

"Gomen kudasai Godaime Hokage… I am Hyuuga Hinata."

She looked up as if expecting to find Neji or her father waiting to punish her.

----------

A floating orb of sand hovered just above the door frame, the eye peering down onto the three women through the window above the doorway.

'_Hinata…'_

He repeated her name to himself, committing it to memory as he listened in on the conversation filtering through the door.

'_In interesting name for a girl that spends her days with the likes of us, Ne?'_

'_Quiet… it's your fault she's in trouble…'_

'_My fault? And since when do you care whether or not she's in trouble? I think my little whelp has a fancy for the Hyuuga girl.'_

'_Just because you're interested in her doesn't mean I am. And don't call me a whelp.'_

At that, the demon had merely chuckled and sauntered to the back of his host's mind.

----------

Outside, Tsunade forcibly calmed herself, recognizing the young girl's terror.

"Do you know how dangerous Gaara is?"

She scolded the young woman, her voice firm as she crossed her arms.

Hinata's embarrassed blush darkened as she was reprimanded, her head still bowed.

"H-Hai Hokage-sama…"

She didn't even make an effort to defend herself.

"Then why are you here?!"

Tsunade had no idea that anyone could be so foolish as to be near Sabaku no Gaara, let along fall asleep right next to him.

In a puff of smoke, a red-eyed jounin appeared behind Hinata, placing a hand on her shoulder. The Hyuuga girl nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Well, well… so this is where you've been hiding for the past 2 weeks…"

"Two Weeks?!"

Tsunade's eyes went wide.

"You've been here for two weeks and no one noticed?!"

Hinata blushed, wincing at the Hokage's shout. Shizune merely cleared her throat to speak.

"Well he hasn't exactly been getting many visitors aside from his siblings, and I doubt they looked for her when they came and went."

Tsunade glanced to the door with a huff.

"And I suppose you're living right now means that Gaara of the Sand is still incapacitated and unable to attack you."

Hinata blushed again, not about to say that she'd been playing children's games with the sand that would normally have crushed the life from her.

----------

Gaara listened intently to the conversation, glad that Hinata was choosing wisely not to answer with the truth. He would never live it down.

----------

After a moment of silence, Hinata took a breath, her sigh small, almost unnoticeable.

"He hasn't stirred since I first saw him Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade eyed the girl for a moment, her gaze calculating.

"And when he does stir, you'll stop visiting him?"

Hinata lowered her head even more, not wanting to answer with a lie, and knowing the truth would get her into trouble.

Kurenai chose that moment to speak, alleviating the fifth's stress while getting Hinata temporarily off the hook.

"If you forbid her from coming, she'll find a way around it, she's stubborn like that."

She winked at her favorite pupil and smiled.

Tsunade sighed, thinking of a certain blonde-haired pain in the ass that would fit the same description perfectly.

"Must be something wrong about this village…"

She muttered to herself, massaging her temples.

"Fine... But when he wakes you had better leave that room and come and get someone immediately. I have things to discuss with that boy…"

She wagged a finger at Hinata, deathly serious.

"He can kill you before you have a chance to call for help, so don't for one second think that you're safe in that room."

She straightened and turned away, the warning hanging in the air around them. Tsunade and Shizune strolled off together, leaving Hinata in the hands of her sensei.

Kurenai squeezed her charge's shoulder again, her smile gentle. The look in her crimson orbs was the only warning that Hinata needed.

"I'll keep an eye out…"

She glanced to the window above the door with a smirk, the pun fully intended, and ruffled Hinata's quickly growing hair.

"…but you really do need to be wary. He's killed without batting an eye, and you're not a match for him yet."

She gave the Hyuuga girl a casual wink, still smiling. In a poof of smoke, she was gone, appearing next to Asuma in the lobby, arms crossed as she leaned against the wall.

Hinata stood there for a moment, thinking on what they'd said.

----------

Asuma shifted the cigarette to the corner of his mouth as he glanced to her, his voice cordial and calm as if talking about the weather.

"Is she in trouble?"

Kurenai gave him a look, crimson irises looking wild, as always.

"He would have killed her weeks ago if he'd planned on it, but we should watch her anyway. Gaara is not known for consistency, and could very well slaughter his own blood on a whim."

She kept her tone even, her gaze cool despite the crimson heat.

"It will certainly be interesting to watch…"

Asuma chuckled and shook his head, his eyes conveying messages that his lips dare not speak in public, his voice settling for a far simpler message.

"As one would expect from one of your students, Kurenai…"

The two poofed out of the hospital moments later, knowing full well that Hinata was well protected, for the time being at least.

----------

The eye of sand casually hovered back to its master as the last images were played, the door opening as it floated down to rest near the headboard of the bed. The sand on the floor shifted as she moved to the chair, words forming in script—Gaara's handwriting no doubt—for her.

_That went well…_

She gave the eye a look, well aware by now that he could see her even in his state.

"For you maybe…"

She crossed her arms as she sat in the chair, the sand rising to form messages in the air above her, no longer having room on the floor between them.

_You shouldn't be afraid of her…_

There was a pause, the air thickening slightly with the faintest hints of hesitation. Gaara could almost smell the question she was about to ask.

"Are they right?"

He sighed internally, his sand pausing for a beat before continuing to form the next message.

_About…_

They both knew he was stalling.

"Would you kill me like you did the Rain-nin in the Chuunin exam?"

There was another pause as he considered it, surprised that he had to give it serious thought before the letters began to form.

_Maybe_

She sighed, her gaze lowering to the floor. She wasn't surprised. At least he was being honest about it.

"Why have you spared me until now?"

The sand paused again as Gaara deliberated, searching for the most honest, appropriate answer. When no message formed, Hinata prodded again.

"Well?"

She glanced to the eye of sand, dimly aware that he could be deciding to kill her even then.

_You… entertain me… I like the company._

She smiled, her cheeks flushing as she relaxed back into the chair.

"Why won't you wake up?"

The sand faltered, hesitant to answer, to admit his weakness.

"You can trust me."

She smiled again, a soft, sweet smile, her lavender gaze gentle, amethyst orbs shimmering with honesty. And in that moment, the infamous demon of the sand village believed that he could.

_I… I can't… I try to move and control my body, but I'm trapped, somewhere between living and dead._

She blinked once, surprised at the earnestness she could sense in the words.

"You aren't dead…"

She tried to be comforting, but didn't quite know how.

_Perhaps not completely, but it feels like it. The only time I was able to move my body was-_

The message halted, the sand that made up the last words falling instantly to the floor.

"Was when…"

She prodded for him to continue on without hesitations. In the time she had spent with him, she has lost quit a bit of her shyness around him.

_When… you touched me, the first day you brought the flowers…_

The sand hovered in the air almost begrudgingly as its master waited for her to laugh at his weakness.

"When I… Oh."

She blushed at the memory of that day. Oh, how she'd jumped when his arm had jolted like that.

"Well why were you able to then…"

_I don't know. It has been bothering me since… I can't seem to do it again._

She glanced to the eye, suspecting that he was fishing for something, the look in her eyes both curious and cautious. The eye shifted to gaze at the window, the sand orb seeming to sigh as it tilted lower.

_It's getting late… You should go home and rest._

Hinata glanced instantly to the darkening sky and sighed herself, knowing that he was right. If she got home too late, she would get in trouble with her father.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

She grabbed her pack hesitantly, her shoulders slumped as she put her things together, the sand eye watching her every move.

_I'll be waiting…_

The sand spelled out his final message, the words shimmering in the air as she stood, smiling sweetly to him before heading for the door. The sand remained for a moment until the soft click of the door's latch sounded. Once she was really gone, the words collapsing onto the floor.

Gaara sighed softly in his head, his mind slowly slipping away as her footsteps faded, his thoughts turning into dreams.

**Capter 3 Preview**

Gaara awakens!

How will Hinata react?

How will Gaara respond to her now?

What will happen to the pair when the fifth finds out he's moving?

Find out next time!

**Chapter 3: Face to Face, Gaara Awakens!**

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

**A/N** Flowers chosen from .com/en/gifts/meaning/


	4. 3 Face to Face, Gaara Awakens

**3. Face to Face, Gaara Awakens!**

-

**A/N: The characters and original storyline used in this story are owned by **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

-

Hinata slowly woke to the sound of her Cousin's footsteps walking toward her bedroom door. After a moment, Neji knocked softly, his silhouette clear through the paper screen.

"Hinata… You're going to be late…"

At the sound of Neji's voice the girl started, bolting up from the bed and scrambling to get ready.

Hearing the padding of her feet as she ran about the room he smirked, shaking his head. He'd seen her come home the night before; in truth, she was lucky, had anyone else been awake at that hour she could have been flogged for ignoring her curfew. Fortunately for her, no one in the clan made any real effort to keep track of her, despite her status as the clan's heiress.

What Neji had always thought of as special treatment he had come to realize was nothing more than apathy. No one really seemed to care whether she came home at all. He had long since noticed that the apathy drove her onward even harder, an intriguing thought. Anyone else in her position would have realized the futility of their efforts and simply given themselves up to the whim of fate. But Hinata, she refused. Her determination to be acknowledged was—more than anything else—what prevented him from settling for just being good, just being a prodigy. He would be the best.

He walked off after a moment, content that she was fully awake and would be gone shortly. Hiashi-sama was not yet awake, and Neji had made it a personal mission to help her get away from the Hyuuga grounds without his notice; it was the least he could do for her. On the outside, he would say that it was a mere test of his stealth and coordination skills, but really, it was an entertaining way to rebel and feel sneaky without risking any actual punishment.

Silvery orbs watched the sky light up as the sun rose and he found a seat in the courtyard, awaiting Hinata's tentative farewell and his uncle's rigorous training.

-

Hinata scrambled to ready herself, a part of her silently thanking her elder cousin for his unwarranted kindness. Ordinarily she would ponder the purpose of his action, but today she merely didn't have the time.

She washed and dressed quickly, running a brush through her growing midnight mane. Lavender eyes glanced into the mirror and she nodded; it would do, she was in a rush. She bolted from her room, barely pausing long enough to quietly close the door.

She glanced to the lightening sky as she moved, glad Neji had woken her. She should have plenty of time to get to the hospital if she took the shortcuts. She smiled to herself, allowing herself a brief detour in the kitchen.

After a few minutes she had made tea and a small meal, wrapping two bento in a white cloth and carrying a tray for the tea. She placed the tea and lunch down next to Neji and bowed in respect, the gesture a small one to offer her thanks.

"Arigatou Itoko-san…"

She smiled to the elder boy, her eyes showing very little of her usual fear. For the briefest moment, the smile that Neji offered in return seemed almost friendly. A moment later she heard her father beginning to stir and her eyes widened. Before he cousin could reply she took off, bolting for the compound gates without a second word.

"Douitashimashite…"

Neji murmured to himself as he looked after her, mildly impressed with how quickly she'd made it past the Hyuuga gates.

-

Hinata managed to get through her usual duties in record time, even managing to nod when Kurenai-sensei warned her again about not easily trusting Gaara when he awoke.

She jogged into Gaara's room before the sun had passed the midday point, her smile proud as she tried to catch her breath

'_I wasn't late…'_

Her panting stopped dead when she realized that Gaara wasn't the only one in the room. When she saw the others there, she actually winced.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid… what kind of Hyuuga doesn't think to use their Byakugan!'_

Temari smirked at the entrance of the Hyuuga girl as a brow rose, vaguely remembering her from the Chuunin exams.

"I was wondering who kept leaving our brother flowers…"

Kankuro crossed his arms, his purple face paint intensifying his own smirk as he shifted to stand near the window.

"We've been wondering when we'd catch you…"

Hinata glanced from one to the other with wide eyes, wishing very much that Gaara would wake up and help her. She stops after a moment, chastising herself for thinking such foolishness. They were his brother and sister, and she was nobody. After a moment she saw the glittering of his sand, sliding along the wall behind Kankuro, forming a message for her.

_Don't look so afraid… They can't do anything to hurt you if you don't let them think they can…_

She glances from one to the other, her back slowly straightening as her eyes went back to their normal shape.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata. And yes, I gave him those flowers…"

She took on the detached bored tone that she had heard Shino and Neji use time and time again, the one she heard in her mind at times when she read Gaara's words, the same tone Sasuke used to berate Naruto.

"What do you want."

Temari widened her eyes slightly, her smirk becoming the faintest hint of a smile.

"It seems Gaara has rubbed off on her, even in his sleep he has an influence… How cute."

Hinata jutted out her chin in defiance, knowing full well what Gaara thought of his sister and brother.

"And even in his sleep, Gaara has your strength a hundredfold…"

She knew that she was tempting fate, but she did not falter, determined to show Gaara-kun that she could be just as tough and strong as he was.

Kankuro glanced to the youngest sibling, still asleep in his bed, unaware of the sand that slid casually along the wall behind him.

_Shall I show them just how asleep I am?_

Hinata felt the annoyance in his words despite the fact that they were merely scrawled in sand, and she couldn't help but smile.

Temari narrowed her eyes and glanced down, noticing for the first time the sand that had begun to pool around her feet. She jumped out of its grasp as if it were a swarm of killer wasps surrounding her.

The movement of his sister made Kankuro glance around as well, drawing his attention to the wall behind him, where sand pooled to jump out at him as well. He too leapt away as if stung.

The two glanced at one another, sending their sleeping brother twin glares. Not wanting to risk the wrath of his sand, they headed for the door. Hinata didn't bothering to conceal her smirk, as she opened it for them.

Temari merely gave the young girl an icy glare.

"He'll only toy with you. You'll be dead when you're no longer convenient…"

-

Hinata closed the door, trying not to look as though her words had struck her, because in all truth, they could be true. She had seen Gaara during the Chuunin exam. He had killed without thought or regret, he'd even enjoyed it. She shuddered once before turning, immediately feeling bad for it. Gaara-kun had been nice to her in his time of hospitalization, if not occasionally a bit gruff. Maybe he would stay that way. In her heart she knew it was unlikely, and had been steeling herself for the worst; trying to at least.

The sand had since returned to the gourd. He'd seen her reaction to Temari's words. She believed them. Perhaps that would make her hesitant to help him wake. Then again, she had every right to be afraid of him, didn't she? He was a monster, a murderous demon beast. Who wouldn't be afraid? He pushed the thought aside, not even bothering to conjure up the eye again, not sure he wanted to see her.

Hinata walked to Gaara's bedside, glancing around for the floating eye of sand. Not seeing it she figured that he didn't want to look at her, and she could imagine why. She didn't want to look at herself. She'd looked pathetic, walking in with his siblings there. He was probably embarrassed just to know her.

Steeling her resolve, she chose to do something she'd never done, that she'd been afraid to do. In his state, especially without the eye, he had no way of seeing her or guessing her intent, and she was afraid of how he would react, but she pushed the fear aside. With a trembling hand she reached out, and petal soft fingers gently brush his bandaged cheek.

He felt her touch, his senses instantly on high alert. He quieted the mental alarms before Shukaku could overreact, physically forcing the sand to stay away.

She brushed his cheek again, activating her Byakugan to look beneath the bandages. His wounds were mostly healed, past the point that they would need to be wrapped.

"These are old…"

Her voice was soft and gentle, more contemplative than anything.

"They should be removed, or they'll do more harm than good."

She made it a statement, gentle fingers searching for the end of the bandages without waiting for permission. When he didn't crush the life from her with his sand, she took it as an okay. Unable to find the end of the bandage she sighed, lifting one of the looser straps of cloth away from his flesh, her thumbnail wearing into the cloth but not cutting. After a moment she focused her chakra, pushing it towards the tip of her first finger. Within moments the cloth was sliced clean through, her chakra doing what her nail couldn't without so much as brushing against his pale flesh.

"There we are. This wont hurt a bit."

She smiled pleasantly as her other hand slid under his pillow, cradling the back of his head in her palm as she lifted him up, slowly unwrapping the bandage from around his head. She glanced with chakra-enhanced eyes to his arm as she continued her ministrations, noting that the bandaging at his arm traveled up beneath his shirt. She blushes slightly and decided to let him do that one himself, not wanting to intrude on his privacy. Plus, she wasn't sure she could take his short off without fainting, and she didn't really want to test what his siblings would do to her if they found her unconscious with their little brother shirtless.

She set the bandage aside when she was done, gently setting his head back down on the pillow, her every touch and movement as gentle as if she were cradling a newborn baby in her arms. She brushed his blood-red mane out of his face, her eyes catching the mark on his forehead.

She tilted her head as she examined the blood-red color, soft fingertips tracing over the kanji mark. In that moment, Gaara was glad he was asleep; if not, he would have blushed. Instead, Hinata blushed for him, catching herself smiling.

She pulled away, seeing a crude blockage right at his sixth chakra. She vaguely recalled Naruto's bleeding forehead wound, putting two and two together.

'_Naruto-kun must have done this to you without knowing…_'

She brushed his hair from his face again, an unconscious gesture as she focused on the area.

'_He hasn't lashed out yet, but this is something I should warn him about …'_

Her lips pursed as she pulled away, casting a wary glance to his gourd.

"Gaara-kun, there's something blocking your energy here, I might be able to fix it…"

She glances around but there was no movement in the little amount of sand that littered the floor still. After a moment she nodded, taking his lack of a negative as an affirmative response.

She pressed the tips of her first two fingers to his forehead, rubbing gently it in a circular motion, taking a moment to focus her chakra. With one smooth push, she pressed her chakra into the energy point, just enough to unblock the flow of energy there.

Almost immediately he felt it, like the snap of a twig, the click of a lock, the bang of a door. His eyes snapped open instantly, cool turquoise meeting startled amethyst. His brow furrowed in confusion and he raised his hand, taking control just before his sand had a chance to bury her alive. To say the feeling had startled him was an understatement. Even with the warning, the jolt was disoriented him, being yanked back into his body.

He lifted his hand to his forehead, rubbing the spot where her hand had been—where Naruto had hit him once before—in an attempt to drive away the tingling. It was as if her touch had sent electricity arcing over his flesh. After a moment he sat up fully, peering into the eyes of the woman that had likely saved his life.

"Hinata…"

His voice was deep, the muscles in his lean body tensing somewhat, and the boy who had seemed so frail in sleep had instantly begun to emanate strength and power the moment he woke.

Hinata fought the irrational urge to flee the room, determined to prove her strength. She remembered what he had told her before, the words giving her some strength again.

'_Don't look so afraid… They can't do anything to hurt you if you don't let them know they can…_'

She shifted from the bedside to the chair, her lavender gaze just the slightest bit unsteady as she sat, trying very hard to push away the fear that was making her hands shake. When he was asleep she had been able to comfort herself with an illusion that Gaara was harmless, that he liked her. Now, she didn't know if those things would stand.

Gaara observed at the trembling girl before him, having every intention of torturing his elder sister for putting such fear in such an innocent little thing.

"I won't hurt you Hinata. You saved me, and I owe you for it…"

His voice is steady and even, his pale blue eyes clear as though he'd been awake for hours. She swallowed once and nodded to him, her smile strained but genuine. He smiled as well, a foreign expression for the young boy. Despite his fearsome nature, his smiling visage was handsome even in the darkened room.

-

"Well, well…"

Kakashi glanced up from his ever-present Icha Icha book.

"Look's like she figured it out…"

He glanced down to Kurenai and Asuma, nodding slightly, the smile unseen behind the mask, his one visible eye giving it away.

-

Kurenai glanced to Asuma at Kakashi's signal, smiling when he nodded in return. So, he **had** been paying attention; even with his back to Kakashi he'd seen the faint, almost unnoticeable signal.

She searched Kakashi's appearance for any signal of danger, but no trace of apprehension was visible.

'_So, my girl really is safe with Gaara…'_

"For the moment at least."

Asuma murmured around his cigarette, reading his partner's mind, and her smile.

The trio sent casual signals back and forth for a while, ultimately deciding not to interfere with the kids just yet. One of them jounin was always watching the room; they had plenty of time to act, but Hinata may only have a short time to befriend this boy. Not even the genius Shikamaru would be able to imagine the positive repercussions if someone managed to break through the demon-boy's icy walls.

-

The pair of genin sat and talked for most of the evening, the conversation starting out tense but slowly relaxing as time passed, and eventually Hinata had become as comfortable with the awakened Gaara as she had been with the unconscious one.

Unfortunately, the time came too soon when she had to leave, and Gaara watched the darkening sky with apprehension. He knew it would not be long before they found him awake, and he would have to leave the village. He'd have to leave her. He didn't know why, but the thought of leaving actually bothered him, and he became determined to stay.

He'd have to play the scary brother card on Temari and Kankuro, which wouldn't be too hard. Playing the diplomatic role with the new Hokage would be difficult, and it was this legendary Tsunade that had him apprehensive. Hopefully, things would go well when he eventually met her.

-

When the time came for her to go they both stood, standing before one another in the awkward way boys and girls do. For a moment, Gaara missed being able to lay there and do nothing.

The legendary demon of the sand brushed Hinata's bangs out of her eyes, his smile genuine as it had been the moment he set eyes on her, and no longer strained from disuse.

"Rest well Hina-chan."

He shortened her name in the usual childlike manner, liking the sound of it on his tongue. For a moment, he wasn't the treacherous killer that sent grown men crying to their mommies. He was just a kid; a 12-year old boy that didn't want his friend to leave him.

Hinata smiled, resisting the urge to watch the floor as her cheeks tinged with pink.

"You as well Gaa-kun."

She ran a hand through his hair again, admiring how soft it felt to the touch.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked to the door slowly, not wanting to go home.

"Maybe we can walk around the village tomorrow… get you some exercise."

Gaara of the Desert, the ruthless killer and monster, blushed at the thought of spending a day with her outside the walls of the dark room. Hopefully she didn't notice. He squared his shoulders, his sand sliding from the gourd to loom menacingly behind him as he took on a dark tone.

"Are you saying that I've gotten fat?"

He glanced down, pinching at his flat abdomen, the sand falling right back into the gourd. The shift from menacing to normal again made her giggle and shake her head.

"Never…"

She opened the door with a sigh, walking out and closing it behind her before her smile faded.

"I hope he's still here tomorrow…"

She strolled home slowly, having no need to rush tonight.

-

**A/N**: Chapter three edited and replaced! Sorry to all my lovelies awaiting an update, I promise I'm working on it! Chapter 5 is **ALMOST **Done!!!

**Translations:**

"Arigatou Itoko-san…" – "Thank you Cousin…"

"Douitashimashite…" - "You're welcome…"

-

**Chapter 4 Preview**

Hinata has a late-night training session to burn off some steam.

Unbeknownst to her, she has an unexpected audience.

What will the next day bring?

How will our Shinobi react to Gaara's presence, and with Hinata?!

Better yet, how will Gaara react to them?

Will lady Tsunade let the Sand-nin stay?

What do the jounin have up their sleeves?

Find out next time:

**Chapter ****4. Day in Konoha, Gaara Meets the People!**


	5. 4 Day in Konoha, Gaara Meets the People

_A helpful Thesaurus:_

_Sensei – Teacher_

_Jutsu – ninja art_

_Byakugan – Hyuuga clan's bloodline trait_

_Chakra – Energy, life-force, the source of a Shinobi/Kunoichi's power_

_Shinobi – Ninja_

_Kunoichi – Unofficial term for a Female ninja_

_Ashita – tomorrow_

_Outousan – father_

_Gomen – I'm sorry_

_Gomen kudasai__ – I'm sorry (formal)_

_Godaime – fifth_

_Hai – yes_

_Sankyuu – thank you_

_Itoko – cousin_

_Douitashimashite – you are welcome_

_Kuso! – Shit!_

_Kami – god_

_Ohayougozaimasu – good morning_

_Tanuki – a raccoon dog._

_Baka teme – stupid bastard_

_Jigoku e Ike! – go to hell!_

_They'll likely be used again so keep in mind that this is here_

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

**4. Day in Konoha, Gaara Meets the People!**

-----------------------------------

**A/N: The characters and original storyline used in this story are owned by **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

-----------------------------------

For the first time since the Chuunin exams, Hinata found she was unable to sleep. She was just too excited! Somehow, **she** had managed to pull Gaara from his forced slumber. **She** had befriended the boy who frightened everyone, even the Fifth!

It is strangely intoxicating, being friends with someone like Gaara. Like being friends with a tiger. At any time he could turn on you, kill you without a thought, yet you feel strangely safe in their presence. It had Hinata feeling just a bit giddy as she lay in bed, watching the ceiling.

She thinks about how strange she was becoming as she lies beneath the thin sheet, wondering how others will react if she stays this way. She smiles at the thought. Even Hinata could see that she was losing some of her shyness, thanks to Gaa-kun.

Finally she throws the sheet off and jumps out of bed, her bare feet thumping on the floor almost silently. She makes the bed, the blankets crisp and flawless, evidence of years practice making the beds.

She cleans her room up some, busywork more than anything. Once her room is spotless, she runs out of things to waste time doing in the house. She can't go wandering around the house; her father might run into her.

She frowns at the thought and seriously considers climbing back into bed, chastising herself moments later. _'If I can stand up to Gaara and his siblings, I should be able to stand up to Outousan…'_ she thinks to herself.

And so, with a defiant nod, she sets about preparing for a little midnight exercises.

Given her crazy scheduling these days, Hinata had taken to wearing her clothes to bed, for which she was thankful now. Clothes from the day before would be perfect for training in, and wouldn't require dirtying a new set. Not that anyone would notice, she pretty much wears the same thing every day.

She brushes a comb through her hair a few times, noting that it's starting to get some length to it, debating on whether or not she will cut it again. _ 'Perhaps I need a change…'_ She plays with her hair a bit in front of the mirror, wondering how it would look longer. After a moment she shrugs, having never been one for vanity; spending life as wallpaper was easier.

She slipped outside of her room before long, bare feet padding along the polished wooden floors to the courtyard. She considered training there, but she couldn't risk Neji or Outousan discovering her, that would be humiliating. So Hinata moves slowly and silently on bare feet, her Byakugan searching for anyone that is awake and wandering like her. Finding no one, she moves a bit faster, her hand on the pouch at her thigh, more for security than protection.

The young Kunoichi passed the Hyuuga gates unfettered, making her way to the training ground that had so often been her vexation.

-----------------------------------

Unbeknownst to her, there **was **someone awake on the Hyuuga compound, well hidden from her even as he followed her. Neji did not need to follow closely and thus moved slowly, calmly. _'Coming home late is one thing, but sneaking off at night is a bit reckless… Hinata… what are you up to?'_

He tells himself that concern is merely his duty to the main house of the Hyuuga clan, as a branch house family, it is his duty to protect the main house and its members. But he wasn't entirely convinced.

Hinata had fought him, the genius Shinobi of the Hyuuga clan, and she had survived. He knows that she can endure an attack, and he doubts that Hiashi-sama would punish him for not watching after the Hyuuga clan disgrace. So it had to be something else…

For being a genius, he should have known to begin with. It has nothing to do with the families or his duty. It wasn't even that she is a member of his village, which he is sworn to protect as a Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It is simple, profoundly so. Hinata is family, not to mention a fellow Shinobi. She's younger, weaker, and his cousin and it's his job to look out for her.

Of course, none of this occurred to Neji on this night, as he followed Hinata through the village and forest out to the training grounds.

-----------------------------------

Hinata walks into the clearing that is the training ground, smiling as the cool night breeze makes her midnight mane dance. She moved to the center of the grounds, letting the wind pull at her black Capri pants, her loose black t-shirt whipped to the side before the wind died down.

-----------------------------------

Neji crouches on a tree branch, watching his cousin without being in plain sight. His own long black hair was loose, his curse mark clearly visible.

He'd been preparing for bed himself when he'd sensed Hinata's movement, and hadn't taken the time to rewrap.

He watches Hinata in silence, too intrigued and curious to interrupt her just yet.

-----------------------------------

Hinata just breathes for a moment, just relaxing and focusing her body.

After a moment she takes her gentle fist stance, focusing her chakra toward her hands. She activates her Byakugan, smiling when she sees the soft glow envelope her hands. She starts by just taking practice strokes, her movements unsure even against an imaginary opponent.

She stops after a minute, glancing around with her Byakugan nervously. She doesn't look too hard, pretty sure that there's no one out this late at night at the training ground.

She crouches lower, spreading her arms out and mimicking Neji's stance for his jutsu.

-----------------------------------

Neji smiles to himself, further intrigued by Hinata's apparent imitation of his jutsu, and settles in to watch.

He activates his own Byakugan so as to study her chakra as she spins, but finds it was unnecessary a moment later. She wobbled as she spun, unable to match his stance. He winced when she landed right on her ass, and chalked it up to size difference.

'_Hinata has potential to be faster and more agile than I am, but she's not going to be able to use my stance,'_ he contemplates, _'she's shorter and smaller than I am, and her momentum is off balance when she doesn't take that into consideration.'_

He contemplates correcting her, but he realizes that the embarrassment at having been caught and having her fall witnessed would likely upset her more than his advice would do her good. And so he sits, silvery gaze watching every move.

-----------------------------------

"Oof…" Hinata hits the ground hard. She fights the urge to lay back and quit, rising to her feet slowly. She wipes the dirt and grass off of her butt and regains her composure.

After another moment of calming her nerves she smiles, and lets the winds relax her frazzled mind. She reaches her arms out to each side and spins like a child, the movement simple.

She stops and pushes away the dizziness for a moment, then does it again, this time, moving her feet less.

-----------------------------------

Neji watches the childish playing change, becoming more fluid and smooth.

-----------------------------------

Hinata continues the experiment, spinning faster each time, moving her feet less and less. Finally she pulls her hands toward her heart, her elbows still out. She throws her arms out as she spins on a single foot, her left, giving more momentum to make her spin.

She does it a few more times, then experiments further. She jogs across the training ground, pausing to spin on her left, and then spinning onto her right to maintain the right path.

The movement starts out jerky and strange, but after a few tries, she's made it a fluid, natural, effortless movement.

-----------------------------------

Neji watches in mild amazement. He knows that Hinata is capable of movements just as fast as he is, but it is still fascinating to see her pick it up so quickly.

It occurs to him that she had been thinking about the mechanics of these movements for a long time, but hadn't been able to train, thanks to him and the Chuunin exam.

He smirks, remembering how amazed he'd been then. _'She's certainly capable of the unexpected… I've seen that personally…'_ He gets more comfortable, settling in to watch his young cousin work.

-----------------------------------

Hinata goes through basic motions for a good while, memorizing every minute detail so that she can practice it again and learn to corporate it into her fighting style, which she knows needs serious work.

She remembers watching the others fight and train. They were so strong, so aggressive. Even Neji, who uses gentle fist, just like she does, is powerful and aggressive.

The memory of her battle with Neji pushes her that much harder, makes her that much more determined to become better.

After a while she gets bored with spinning around like a top and chooses to focus on her chakra control for a while.

She watches as her hands are enveloped by the familiar glow of her chakra and smiles. She moves her hands up and down, watching the trail of chakra fade away. She moves her hands as one, forming a glowing figure 8 in the air, the glow growing stronger as chakra extends from her palms, following the curvy path.

She pulls her hands apart, watching the strings of chakra follow after. She focuses on the strands of chakra, her hands still for the moment.

She focuses on changing the thread, on controlling its size and intensity. She smiles as she manages to shrink it down to the width of a thread, the chakra a shimmering glow to her chakra enhanced eyes.

The thread of chakra disappears when she hears a twig pop and lavender eyes go wide, searching for the intruder.

-----------------------------------

Neji curses silently, searching for the cause of the noise, his hand gripping the tree branch beneath his feet.

-----------------------------------

Both sigh with relief when they spot the doe skirting the edge of the training ground, watching Hinata intently.

Hinata smiles and turns away, letting the gentle creature be for now.

She focuses on her palms, where the glow of her chakra is most intense.

She moves her hand again, focusing on keeping the trail from fading. After a few tries Hinata manages to keep the chakra trail strong, and smiles. She tries with both hands, making an X of lingering chakra on the first try.

-----------------------------------

Neji's eyes widen, impressed with Hinata's skill. He smiles at the sight of her delighted "teehee" and watches as one by one lines of chakra are added to the original X.

-----------------------------------

She grins, ecstatic at the sight of the crisscrossing web of chakra before her.

The doe approaches slowly, regarding her movements with interest; truly an odd creature.

Hinata smiles and allows the chakra net to fade, the glow that envelopes her hands also fading. She reaches out for the doe, and giggles when its ear twitches.

The doe approaches hesitantly, sniffing at Hinata's palm. Chocolate orbs peer into amethyst and something passes between the two, a meeting of souls perhaps. The doe licks Hinata's palm after a moment, making her smile warmly. She rubs the sweet creature's nose for a moment before lowering her hand. The deer turns and walks along on her way, leaving a sense of calm in her wake.

Hinata smiles and sighs, content to go home. She glances to the sky, smiling to the growing moon and shimmering stars above.

-----------------------------------

Neji maintains his perch, waiting for Hinata to begin the walk home. When she does, he follows, keeping out of sight.

The trip home is met without incident, and Neji waits for Hinata to be headed for her room before he makes his way to his own bed.

-----------------------------------

Hinata smiles as she closes the door to her bedroom, finding the bed a very welcoming sight now that she'd burned some of her energy.

She undresses slowly, yawning as she pulls her shirt over her head, tossing it in the basket of clothing to wash. She slips into her nightclothes, and then beneath the sheet, her eyes closing as her head hits the cool pillow.

-----------------------------------

Gaara had spent most of the night on the sill of his room's window, watching the stars shine in the sky above, having had more than his fill of sleep for the next lifetime.

He lay in bed once the night sky became boring and day grew closer, allowing him to appear asleep in case his siblings or any other Shinobi check on him before Hinata comes to collect him.

He smiles at the thought of spending the day outside with her, his light blue orbs reflecting his tentative pleasure. A part of him worries about the general reaction to his presence on the streets, and he knows for sure that there will be one or two young Shinobi who will wish to attack him.

He sighs. _'I don't want to subject Hinata to that; she'll spend the rest of the day afraid…'_ He contemplates drawing such fools away from her and simply disposing of them before she notices, but decides against it. _'That would likely scare Hinata even more, and she may be attached to some of those idiots… Wouldn't be good for diplomacy between the villages either…'_ He mutters in his head, quite sure that the next few days would require proper behavior and good acting.

He shakes his head, almost missing the ability to just do whatever the hell he wants and have no consequences. _'But now, Hinata could end up taking the blame if I step out of line…'_ He sighs again and shakes his head, "This is going to suck" He bangs the back of his head on the wall gently. _'But it will be worth it…'_ Two voices say at once in his mind.

-----------------------------------

As dawn breaks, Hinata is rummaging around in her room, searching for something special to wear. She panics, looking through drawers filled with identical outfits within them.

"Kuso!" The swear sounds comical in her soft voice, but she certainly means it. She sucks on her thumb, which had just been slammed into a drawer. She looks at the nail and sighs _'At least it's not broken…'_

A chuckle sounds behind Hinata, making her spin violently, hands up. She slumps her shoulders when she sees Neji leaning against her doorframe, his arms crossed, smirk in place. _'I need to put bells on that door…'_ Neji chuckles again as if reading her mind, and glances around his cousin's bedroom. "Going on a hot date?"

Hinata turns away, blushing, and begins fixing her drawers, not about to give Neji the satisfaction of ribbing her to her face.

The young man only chuckles again, pushing off from the doorframe and walking into the room. Silvery orbs shimmer as his gaze sweeps the room, curiosity winning out. He sees her nervous glance in the mirror and smirks again, pretending to be distracted as he approaches.

Hinata busies herself, not wanting to look him in the eye. Her gaze is lowered, her bangs hiding her lavender gaze.

Deciding that he'd teased enough for the moment he tugs on the back of her hair, forcing her to look up without being rough. "If you have to dress up for him, he's not worth it, ne?" He keeps his gaze matching hers, making sure the message sinks through. Despite how odd the protective tendencies may seem to him, he rarely fights them.

Satisfied when she looks away again, he turns, leaving her room at his own leisurely pace.

Hinata blushes furiously, moving to shut the door before changing out of her bed clothes. She wears her usual black Capri's and t-shirt, slipping on her sweater before tying her forehead protector around her neck and attaching her shuriken pouch to her right thigh, bandaging around the pouches strap to keep it firm.

She packs an extra ointment into her pouch, just in case her muscles decide to mutiny later in the day. She smiles as she fiddles with her hair, unable to do anything fancy with it.

Deciding to take Neji's words to heart, she decides that she looks just fine and grabs her pack, slipping out of her room without a sound.

She makes a picnic lunch for two and puts everything in her pack, moving as quietly as possible as she prepares for the day. Before long she's al packed and ready to go, and quietly heads off of the Hyuuga grounds, thankful that Outousan is too busy with Neji to notice her today.

Hinata goes straight to the hospital, directly to Gaara's room. She activates Byakugan before walking down the hall, satisfied that Gaara's siblings were not in the room this time. Saying a silent thank you to Kami she slips into his room, her brightest smile in place.

-----------------------------------

Gaara sits on the bed, his back to the headboard, his head resting against the will, his eyes closed.

Hinata smiles at how sweet he looks, having half expected him to pacing the room with boredom.

As she approaches, Gaara opens an eye, the sky blue orb clear and directly on her. He opens the other as he turns, his feet draping off the edge of the bed.

"Ohayougozaimasu Gaara-kun." Hinata bows her head to him, her smile warm.

Gaara nods in return. Still not one for excessive words, he finds Hinata's gentle voice to be pleasant, and she doesn't require that he respond, or that they speak at all.

Hinata gestures to the pack as she places it on the floor, rolling her shoulders once they are free of it. "I brought us a lunch." She smiles, rubbing her shoulders at the ache. "How's your shoulder Gaa-kun?" She notes that the bandages are still there.

He glances down to his arm as if he'd not noticed the bandages, his lips pursing slightly. "It's fine." He tugs at one of the straps, succeeding in tightening the other wrappings.

The Kunoichi giggles at his growl of annoyance, raising a hand to cover her tittering. "I can get it if you like…" She watches the bindings tighten as he tugs again. "Here, let me"

Gaara narrows his eyes, tempted to have his sand shred the silly cloth. But he doesn't glare at Hinata as would have in the past, accepting her assistance with dignity. He would never admit weakness, but if she wished to assist, he would not deny her.

He slips off the white shirt that someone had put on him, wondering idly where his actual clothing was.

Hinata blushes at the sight of his naked torso, quickly turning her focus to the bandages that wrap his arm, shoulder, and torso. She moves to sit behind him on the bed, captivated for a moment by his lean form. She'd not seen many boys totally shirtless in her short life, and it is a bit of a shock for her.

She chooses the lowermost strap of bandaging that wraps around his ribcage, twisting it in her fingers, her chakra slicing clean through the strap. She smiles as she unbinds the cloth, her gentle hands brushing warm flesh every now and again as she unwinds the bandaging.

She works her way upwards and then does the same with his arm, starting from the bottom and going up. Soon the bandages lie in a crumpled mass on the floor, Gaara's flesh marred from where the cloth had bitten into his flesh. She moves around to be face to face with him, examining his shoulder. It had healed into a pretty good scar.

She touches the scar gently, flipping open the pouch at her thigh and pulling out a small, unmarked jar between two fingers like a shuriken. She shifts her hand and curls her fingers; transferring the container to her palm and twisting open the cap in one smooth motion.

Gaara crinkles his nose at the smell of the ointment, not sure he wanted it near him.

Hinata smiles and dips two fingers into the jar, her fingers slick with a clear gel when she removes them. She rubs the soothing ointment onto the scar with a small smile. "It should minimize pain and help the scar fade…" she blushes, her voice low as if not confident in her apothecary skills.

Gaara smirks, glancing to his scarred shoulder. "Good, I wouldn't want anyone to be able to prove that I've ever actually been hit in battle…"

Hinata blushes and closes the jar, slipping it back into her pouch. She leans forward slightly, her sweater sleeve sliding up her arm as she pulls open the nightstand drawer, revealing his clothing, having been cleaned and folded when he'd arrived.

Gaara smiles and lifts the pile of clothing from the drawer. Hinata stands quickly, scurrying toward the door. Gaara chuckles and the sand moves to block the door in an instant. "Why your hurry? I have to dress first."

Hinata attempts to reach through the sand, but the wall is solid. "I am giving you privacy…" She glances to him, her cheeks warm and pink.

Gaara arches a brow as if confused and chuckles, shaking his head. "Just watch" he winks, wanting to show off his skill.

Hinata covers her eyes with her hands, horrified. The sand flows past her, the grains caressing gently as they pull her hands down. She opens an eye reluctantly, only to see a sphere of sand form around Gaara and the bed.

When the sand sphere dissipates, he is fully dressed in his usual t-shirt, fishnet sleeves covering his arm from the elbow up into the sleeve. His pants come down to his calves, the remaining visible parts of his legs wrapped in white bandages. Unlike Hinata's, Gaara's sandals are brown. He tosses the long white scarf over his left shoulder with a smirk to the young girl that stands before him. Last, he slips the brown leather over his right shoulder that straps his gourd to his back, his forehead protector tied around the belt at his waist. The scarf loosely wraps down around Gaara's right hip, the knee length remainders trailing down his left leg both in front and behind.

Hinata stares for a moment, amazed at how quickly his appearance can transform.

Gaara bends to retrieve her pack and Hinata wakes from her momentary trance, taking it from him with a furious blush and smile. He returns the smile, enjoying this reaction that he's getting.

"So…" he glances to the window. "Where to first?"

Hinata smiles and glances from the window to the door, deciding that the window felt more mysterious and adventurous. "You'll see" She smiles as she climbs up out of the window, waiting for him to follow.

-----------------------------------

The first few hours of the day had been largely uneventful, most of the younger Shinobi busy with training in the early morning. Gaara was enjoying the activity as well as the company, noting that Hinata rarely stops to greet friends. He began to wonder if she even had any besides him, and his worries did not last long.

Kiba and Akamaru were the first to approach Hinata, Shino following closely behind.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba waves as he jogs up, Akamaru in his usual resting spot, inside Kiba's jacket front. The pup growled when he recognized Gaara, who had seemingly gone unnoticed by his master. "Whoa…" Kiba steps back, remembering how Gaara had acted in the forest during the Chuunin exams, and how he'd scared Akamaru.

Hinata sighs inwardly, expecting a confrontation as Kiba distances them from Gaara by pulling her arm. "What are you doing with him?!" Kiba asks in a voice that was decidedly not quiet.

Gaara remembered the loud-mouthed one from the Chuunin trials. _'He was the one to fought Naruto Uzumaki…'_ Gaara muses to himself, also remembering that Hinata and he are teammates. It is that alone that prevents him from being equally rude to the boy and his dog.

It is then that Shino makes his appearance, strolling up calmly. He nods to Hinata, his shades flashing as they catch the light. "Hello Hinata. Glad to see you're feeling well." He glances to Gaara as if studying a particularly interesting bug, which, to a member of the Aburame clan, is a bit of a compliment, if not a normal practice.

Gaara stares right back, letting the whelp and his pup run their respective mouths. This one he seems to recall as well, having vague memories of hearing him challenge his brother. Gaara hadn't been awake enough to witness to details, but he seriously hoped that his brother had gotten his ass kicked.

Hinata pulls herself out of Kiba's grip, her smile kind but just a bit strained, a fact that Gaara did not fail to notice. She takes one step, bringing herself closer to Gaara while remaining close to her teammates as well, trying to stay in the middle, just in case. "Kiba, Shino, this is Gaara. Gaara, these are my teammates: Kiba and Akamaru of the Inuzuka clan, and Shino of the Aburame." She bows her head slightly, silently begging all three to make nice.

Strangely enough, Gaara acts first, reaching out his hand to the two. "It is nice to meet the honored teammates of my friend." He makes the statement and humble and diplomatic as possible without any hint of a threat, and he thought he'd done fairly well for his first try.

Kiba glances down his jacket to the pup that was sniffing at Gaara's hand. Akamaru yipped after a moment, satisfied that the boy was trustworthy. Kiba seems satisfied by it and shakes the sand Shinobi's hand, though squeezing just a bit too hard to be deemed totally friendly. He let it go, chalking it up to a protective friend, and it only made him respect the boy more.

Shino nodded when he was introduced but doesn't offer his hand, which does not bother Gaara in the slightest once he remembers the specialty of the Aburame clan. "Shino… you fought my brother didn't you…"

The shades flash as Shino nods again. "Yes, that was me…"

"Gaara smiles, his black-rimmed eyes taking on a dark look for a moment. "Did you win?"

Shino takes the question in stride, intrigued by the sand Shinobi. "Ask him… that is, if he's not too busy repairing his puppets… My bugs can get… overzealous… at times…"

Gaara smirks, liking the young man immensely. "I wish I could have been there to see it then, I have been threatening to rip those things apart for years…"

Shino's stature changes by a fraction of a degree, a sign of relaxation for him. Hinata smiles, glad that things are going so well. "Where is Kurenai-sensei?"

Kiba chuckles to his own private joke. "Probably with Asuma… that's where she always is." Akamaru yips in agreement, and somewhere nearby a crimson-eyed jounin makes a personal note to pound the fool for his comment.

Shino turns to Hinata, his answer much more helpful. "I would imagine that she is watching you… she has been… distracted lately. Kiba has been thankful for the chance to become lazy…"

Hinata smiles and blushes slightly, remembering that her sensei had promised to keep an eye on her.

Gaara watches the exchange with mild interest, glancing around every once in a while, sky blue orbs drinking in the village.

After a few minutes the group parts ways by way of Shino practically dragging Kiba from the other two. Hinata made a mental note to make a special gift for him and his insects soon.

-----------------------------------

The pair walks around the village for a good while, occasionally pausing to talk with the other members of the so-called Rookie 9. She smiles at how well Gaara is interacting with her friends, occasionally brushing her hand against his and finding subtle ways to show her gratitude without speaking the words.

Overall, the response is similar; surprise at seeing Hinata with Gaara, suspicion of the sand Shinobi's intent, and eventual acceptance of his presence. Gaara even surprises himself with how well he is behaving, and how interesting and cordial the village Shinobi are. _'I shouldn't be surprised, this is Hinata's village… of course they're nice.'_

He recognizes many of the rookies from the Chuunin exams, learning their names and clans via his lovely tour guide, as well as their obvious personalities.

There was a pair of boys that had struck him fascinating. One was rather rotund, to say it nicely, the young man having spent the conversation munching potato crisps between statements. Gaara couldn't help but remark on it. "I can't help but notice…" Gaara noticed that Hinata had visibly tensed beside him and he chose a kinder approach. "Your appetite, it is fascinating…"

The others had been ready to grab at Chouji, but the boy had simply smiled, apparently taking it as a compliment. "All members of the Akimichi clan are great eaters, it keeps us strong!" He'd puffed out his chest at that, and Gaara decided that he liked the Akimichi clan.

Chouji's friend was less cordial, but not in a rude way. He simply didn't seem to care, the slender boy's attention waning as he glanced to the sky every now and again. Chouji didn't seem to notice his friend's apparent boredom, which Gaara took to mean that it was a commonplace occurrence for the boys. After a few minutes it dawned on Gaara; he remembered the skinny one from the Chuunin exams.

"You… you battled my sister…" Gaara smirks, remembering that battle. "With your shadow technique, yes… You're supposed to be a genius…" Shikamaru simply shrugged, not caring what Gaara thinks of him. "Quite clever, using your shirt as a distraction… I very much enjoyed watching that fight…" Gaara had smiled relishing at the memory of the apparent weakness of his siblings.

Gaara made nice with everyone throughout the day, even the incorrigible blonde that had followed shortly after Shikamaru and Chouji, apparently named Ino. Hinata had laughed at his immediate dislike of her, her cheeks pinking slightly.

Gaara noticed the girl that Temari had beaten in the first round of the Chuunin trials in passing, but she did not approach, nor did she seem to see them. Hinata had blanched at the sight of the girl, but would not divulge why.

He did not see the obnoxious young man that he had had fought, Lee had been his name. Gaara thought guiltily that he was probably still hospitalized, his cheeks pinking for a moment. He respected the strangely dressed boy; he'd been as strong fighter.

Nor did he see the other Hyuuga Shinobi, the one who'd fought and beaten Hinata. He smiles at the memory of seeing Naruto pound the insolent little whelp, wishing for a moment that he'd had the chance. But back then, he'd not had a reason to. That was before Gaara had faced Naruto Uzumaki himself…

He had looked for the bright blonde spikes all day, but he'd not seen them, nor had he seen the black mane of the Uchiha boy, Sasuke. He didn't worry much over it, he wasn't exactly eager for that reunion…

-----------------------------------

Eventually, the pair made it to the training grounds, now blissfully empty, their picnic lunch still warm and waiting.

Gaara watches Hinata look for a perfect spot and smiles. "How about under that tree?" He nods to a nearby tree, the shade perfect while giving an excellent view of the sky. Hinata smiles and nods to him, commending his superior choice. "It's perfect…"

Gaara strolls over to the tree, the harness and gourd off within seconds. Sand flows out of the gourd, giving a comfortable layer of soft earth to put the blanket on. As the sand flattens and becomes even, Gaara helps Hinata take off the pack, setting it gently on the ground, with a smile, his sky blue orbs bright in the sunlight.

Hinata nods her thanks, her lavender on him as she takes the soft black blanket from the pack. Gaara takes it and tosses it on the pile of sand, the chakra enhanced earth unfolding and flattening it for him, the sand holding down the edges without blowing away or getting them dirty.

Hinata smiles, wondering idly what Gaara would do if he found himself on the beach, her soft giggle confusing him.

"What?" His brow furrows, wondering what's funny

She shakes her head, her smile still in place. "Just thinking…" She pulls the parcels from the pack one at a time, the meals still warm to the touch. She slips of her sandals before stepping onto the blanket, setting the parcels of food down before finding the thermos of sweet tea, ice cubes still clinking around inside

Gaara arches a brow but moves to the blanket as well, his spotless sandals not marring the blanket. He sits next to Hinata, politely accepting the cup tea. He sips it and blinks, surprised at how cold it still is. "This is good…" he smiles, setting the cup down to sniff at the parcels of food. He licks his lips, making Hinata giggle. _'If the taste is as good as the smell, then she's an awesome cook…'_

A separate voice chuckles in his mind. _**'If it is, you should propose right fucking now…'**_

Gaara winces at the faint sound of the Tanuki demon's voice, wishing idly that the seals were strong enough to keep the baka teme out of his head. _'__Jigoku e Ike!'_

Shukaku smiles, his chuckle sounding in Gaara's head. _**'You know you want to… look at her, she's fabulous… and you can bet… no, I'll tell you That part when you're older…'**_

Gaara's inward growl makes Hinata jump, but at a glance she can see that it's not directed at her, his glare is more inward. She places her hand over his, making him jump while pulling him from then silent conversation. Gaara mutters an apology, his cheeks flushing.

Hinata smiles and offers him one of the lunch boxes. "I hope you like it…"

Gaara takes it with a smile and nod, hi fingers brushing hers as he slides the box out of her hand. "It smells great…"

The voice chuckles again, enjoying this new bit of mischief. _**'So does she…'**_

Gaara wishes he could yell at the wretched whelp of a demon but stays silent, thinking all manner of rude words.

'_**Now don't be mean… you know you think so too…'**_

Gaara takes a bite of his lunch to prevent responding by mistake.

Shukaku is stopped in his next retort, savoring the flavors. _**'Mmmm…'**_ he speaks as if his mouth is full as well. _**'Oh she's good… at least kidnap her and make her your personal chef… You can propose later…'**_

Gaara chews thoughtfully, issuing one final threat. _'Silence or I'll not take another bite…'_

There is a brief pause while the Tanuki thinks. _**'Mean…'**_ His presence fades from Gaara's mind, retreating to sulk and savor the food.

The meal continues in relative silence, Gaara too enamored with the food to tell her how much he loves it. She eats slowly, taking small bites; that way, if he is still hungry when his box is empty, she can share hers.

Gaara clears his throat after a moment and forces himself to slow down enough to speak. "This is fabulous Hinata…I haven't tasted food this good in a long time…"

The girl blushes at the praise, her voice soft. "Thank you Gaara. I hoped you'd like it."

"Like it? I love it!" He smiles, acting his age for once, reminding Hinata of a different but equally mistreated young man.

As if on cue, much to the dismay of Gaara and Hinata alike, Naruto saunters onto the training ground, running his mouth. After a moment he stops, realizing that Sakura and Sasuke are no longer beside him. "Hey! Where'd you go?!"

Hinata goes rigid, afraid to move. After a moment she recovers, muttering the word "Byakugan" like a curse. Her eyes shift immediately, her jutsu activating without a moments hesitation. Her lavender gaze zeros in on Naruto then sweeps toward the forest the way he'd come. _'There they are… Oh no! They're looking right at us!'_

Gaara follows her line of sight, the sand churning slightly beneath them. He may not have her Byakugan, but being the host of the Tanuki demon does have some perks. He sniffs the air, his sigh more resigned than annoyed. He could smell the Uchiha and his little girlfriend on the breeze, and he heard the faint sound of a pouch opening, but wait, that sound had been right near his ear…

He looks down to see Hinata pulling a kunai from the pouch at her right thigh ad smiles when she twists it in her hand, ready to deflect any shuriken. "Don't worry…" he murmurs under his breath, calming the sweet girl. "I'll protect you if I have to, but I won't spoil this day's fun by fighting your friends…"

Hinata smiles and looks at him with shimmering orbs of amethyst, her Byakugan almost missing the flash of the kunai as it neared. Gaara, however, had sensed it in ample time, as well as the one that follows, a flimsy paper bomb attached. That one he guessed was from the pink-haired girl that was so enamored with Sasuke, the one that Naruto had fought to save from him.

A thick wall of sand rises in from of Gaara and Hinata, solidifying just before the first kunai hits, the sand absorbing the bombs detonation without so much as getting the pair behind it dirty.

The cushion of sand beneath them shifts, straightening their legs and pushing them to their feet quickly and leaves the blanket a huddled pile in the grass, having no time for quaint pleasantries at the moment.

Gaara lowers the wall of sand as Sasuke and Sakura relinquish their spot in the trees, landing next to a very confused Naruto. "What the hell are you two doing?!" Naruto had seen the sand movement, but it had apparently not registered yet.

"He's got Hinata." Sakura muttered, having had experience with being one of Gaara's hostages.

Sasuke shushes her, seeing the barest movement through the wall of sand; the Sharingan's sight nowhere near as good as the Byakugan's when it comes to seeing through objects. "I don't think she's a hostage…"

His suspicion is confirmed when the wall is dropped to reveal Gaara and Hinata side by side, Gaara standing with his arms crossed, Hinata with a kunai in her hand. Hinata moves to raise the kunai and defend them, but Gaara holds out his arm, barring her path as he steps in front of her, effectively protecting her from attack.

Sasuke notes the look that passes between the two, not sure what to think of the exchange. After a moment Naruto's eyes go back into his head, and his shocked silence is soon gone. "What the hell is he doing with Hinata?!" He points as if the others should be as flabbergasted as he is.

Sakura shakes her head, also confused but not allowing it to mess with her focus. Sasuke stays cool, his answer dripping with sarcasm. "Perhaps she got tired of liking a loser and went for him instead." The comment is missed by Naruto, who still doesn't seem to register Hinata's affection.

-----------------------------------

The three observant jounin watch from a safe distance, staying just close enough to interfere if absolutely necessary. Kakashi glances up from his book, then to Asuma and Kurenai, his one visible brow arched. "Shall we?" He asks idly, not bothering to close his book.

Asuma looks to Kurenai. "It is her choice, Hinata is her student."

Crimson orbs watch the situation from afar. "Let's see what Gaara does, and if anyone is in any real danger, we will interfere, this could simply turn out to be a pissing contest between young boys.

Kakashi smiles beneath his mask, knowing all too well how often Sasuke and Naruto turn disagreements into such contests. "I don't know, even Sakura looks upset, and you know how women hold a grudge…"

Asuma chuckles at the glare that Kakashi is given for his comment.

-----------------------------------

The Sharingan stay locked on Gaara's sky blue stare, waiting for the slightest threatening move.

Gaara smirks, noting their unwillingness to attack. "Well at least they aren't just attacking me for the hell of it…" he murmurs, not really meaning to say it aloud.

Sasuke too far away to have heard the comment assumes it is a challenge, and nods. "Let's go." He rushes forward, followed closely by Sakura and Naruto.

Hinata winces, expecting Gaara to destroy all three at once. Gaara, feeling the wince, turns, lifting her chin with a finger. When the trembling girl opens her eyes, she sees his own black rimmed orbs, his smile gentle. "Don't worry." He kisses her forehead without thinking, intent on comforting the girl.

Sasuke narrows his eyes as Gaara turns his back, seizing the opportunity by grabbing three shuriken and throwing them, aiming for his spine. Sakura throws a few of her own to add to the mix, while Naruto simply bites his thumb, ready to summon Gamma Bunta if necessary.

Sasuke's eyes widen when a white flash grabs one of his shuriken from the air. Before Akamaru lands, Kiba and Shino land, blocking the other two with their kunai.

Chouji and Shikamaru appear an instant later, Shikamaru taking out Sakura's poorly aimed shuriken by tossing three of his own.

Gaara looks to the 5, including Akamaru, with wide eyes, genuinely shocked. Hinata also stares with wide eyes, equally confused and surprised.

Kiba smirks as he kneels on one knee, scratching Akamaru's ears while the dog spits out the shuriken. "We figured this would happen eventually."

Hinata nods her thanks, still somewhat confused. Shino turned his head slightly, his shades flashing in the sunlight. "We are always able to track the members of our team, just in case" At Hinata's poorly contained look of horror, he smirks, the smile unseen. "Don't worry Hinata; you are not concealing one of my insects. I know how you would react when you found it." Though his mouth is unseen, you can hear the smirk.

Akamaru yips and sniffs at the air, earning another scratch from Kiba. "Yeah, besides, Akamaru here could sniff you out a mile away Hinata. You're as familiar to his nose as I am, right buddy?" Akamaru barks with a nod, his panting smile utterly adorable.

Shikamaru and Chouji remain silent, for the exchange, save for the rustle and crunch of Chouji's potato crisps. Shikamaru watches Sasuke, calculations and battle scenarios silently running through his mind.

Sasuke keeps his glare on Gaara, watching every move, every twitch, waiting for an attack.

Naruto just stands there, the wound on his thumb having already healed. "What the heck is going on?" He scratches his head, blonde spikes twitching. His blue gaze sweeps the scene before him. "Shouldn't you guys be defending Hinata from Gaara?"

Shikamaru answers in his usual bored tone. "We don't have to; we've already determined that Hinata is perfectly safe and well guarded right where she is. It's a drag, but right now, you three pose more of a threat to her than Gaara does…"

"Huh?!" Naruto's eyes widen. "What's that supposed to mean! We wouldn't hurt Hinata, she's our friend!"

Neji strolls out from behind Hinata, Tenten at his side. His appearance makes her jump, practically sending her in to Gaara. The sand Shinobi instantly steps to the side, placing his hand at the small of her back to keep her steady, allowing her to step forward and away from her cousin and his teammate.

Neji watches this, his silvery gaze aided by the Byakugan. "I see…" he murmurs to himself, Hinata's recent behavior making more sense now. He moves around the pair, followed by Tenten, moving to stand near the line of Shinobi defending Gaara and Hinata. "Shikamaru is correct Naruto. At this moment, you are more likely to harm Hinata than Gaara is."

Naruto just looks confused.

Neji glances to Shikamaru, then to Shino, the three resident geniuses of the Konoha. The two nod their understanding, and Neji sees Kiba and Chouji not with their respective teammates, al of them understanding the situation.

Shino explains, figuring that Naruto would be most likely to understand it coming from one of Hinata's own teammates. "We have all tested Gaara in our subtle ways, some by mere observation, as Neji has just done, or through other means."

Naruto ponders this for a moment, then the confused look returns.

Neji, losing patience, explains further. "Ordinarily, I, being a member of the same clan as Hinata, would not pose any obvious threat to her. Yet Gaara responded instantly to Hinata's distress, when I had only entered their realm of perception for a moment before he acted. Just as he did when you three charged, he moved into a position to protect Hinata."

Sakura watches Gaara, green eyes showing that she begins to understand. "But why would he protect her?"

Gaara glances to the pink haired girl and then turns black rimmed orbs to Naruto. "Because I promised Hinata that I would protect her, just as I promised that I would not fight the people she cares for."

"Why would someone like **you** make a promise like that…" Sasuke's voice is cold, his eyes uncaring.

Sky blue orbs flick over to Sasuke. "Because she if my friend. She has been kind to me, and she may have saved my life." He makes the statements simple and matter of fact.

"Because he cares for her…" Sakura murmurs inaudibly, glancing to Sasuke as she lowers her kunai, making him the only one armed.

Gaara glances to Sakura, having heard full well her assumption. He nods once, the movement slow and deliberate. He lowers his hand from Hinata's back, his hand caressing hers as he lowers it to his side. Hinata blushes and smiles, amazed at the actions of her friends and comrades.

Sasuke continues to glare at Gaara, still angry about the upset of the Chuunin exams. He throws down the kunai, performing hand seals in rapid succession. _'Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger! __Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!'_

The Jounin poof in then, Kakashi clapping his hand over Sasuke's mouth just as the boy breathes in. Asuma stands before his students, Kurenai in front of her own pair of brave boys, each one ready to take the blow if necessary.

"I think it's time we all have a little chat…" Kakashi says with a smile, his hand having moves to Sasuke's shoulder after squelching the fireball attack.

Kurenai nods and turns, hands on her hips, crimson eyes on Gaara. "That means you too."

Gaara nods, looking to the other young Shinobi. Kiba was still kneeling, looking surprised to see the jounin there. He'd been ready to grab Akamaru and turn so as to shield the pup from the attack... Shino's hands were in his pockets, but he would no doubt have escaped unharmed, he was a genius after all... Chouji had put the bag of chips in his pocket, ready to fight or run… And Shikamaru had been ready to use his shadow techniques at a moments notice.

He glances to Neji last, noticing that he had pushed Tenten behind him, just as Gaara had done to Hinata when the three had first shown up.

He also sees each head glance his way when the sand beneath their feet slid back toward his gourd. He'd been ready long before the others had, his sand ready to put up the same wall from before, this time protecting the others as well. He hadn't needed to, but the message was there. Gaara had intended to protect all of them from the blast, and all of them know it.

The sand fixes and repacks Hinata's bag while she's not watching, earning a smile from her when it's discovered. He slips the gourd's harness back on, nodding to the three jounin in thanks.

"Now," Kakashi smiles, his voice calm and cool as ever. "I think we should all go down and introduce our new friend to Lady Tsunade."

Gaara gulps, not at all eager to meet the woman who could very well banish him from the village, and ultimately, Hinata's life.

-----------------------------------

Holy Smokes 17 pages! (this text starts page 18) I was on a roll!!!

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 5 Preview**

The first battle ended before it had really begun!

Gaara comes face to face with the new Hokage!

Will the testimony of the others convince her to let him stay?

What happened to Temari and Kankuro?!

Find out next time!

**Chapter 5: Enter Tsunade, Gaara Asks to Stay!**


End file.
